Ghostly Ripple
Ghostly Ripple (幽波紋, Yūhamon) is a special supernatural power that is actualized through the use of demon energy. It is the manifestation of the user's psyche through intense energy output, manifested into the form of a guardian which protects them. Overview According to Kagura Nagareboshi, it is the manifestation of an individual's innate power over demon energy and represents, to an extent, the individual's psyche. The name "ghost ripple" is quite apt, as most of them take on humanoid forms and hover around the wielders like wraiths. Ripples are usually sustained by breathing, and hover behind and above the user while usually being invisible to those unaware of demons. Most Ripple Users can access the "senses" of their spirits, seeing and hearing whatever their ripples can. To people without the power of the Ghostly Ripple, who normally cannot see them, the activities of the ripple are comparable to ghostly and poltergeist activity, and ESP. This behavior in a flashback is evidently seen when Kagura imprisons herself, takes a kunai dispenser from the guard, aims it at her head, and pulls the trigger of the dispenser. The hand of her Ghostly Ripple caught the kunai before it reached her head. For the normal people around her, it would appear that the kunai was suspended in midair, and as a result, the other prisoners in her cell and even the guards feared Kagura. In general, only those with unusually strong demon energy and determination (but not limited to human beings) can develop Ghostly Ripples, as they are typically a reflection of the wielder's spirit. Ripples can be developed hereditarily or artificially (through the Hokuto no Nanaya ). Those who gain Ripples without such a needed trait to fully stabilize and harness them, are however, subject from negative and harmful influences due to the Ripples turning onto their user, to possible disease like symptoms, and the worst case when Ripple will actively and knowledgeably desire the harm of their user to the point of attacking them. Abilities The Ghostly Ripple protects its user, like a guardian, sometimes using their powers without direct orders in order to protect the user, and by extension, themselves. A person can only have one ripple, though that spirit can go through metamorphosis to evolve. As the Ghostly Ripple is part of the user, damage is reflected between the two. In most circumstances, if the ripple's leg is sliced off, the user will lose their leg as well. Ripples can only be seen by those who possess demonic heritage. There are exceptions, but only with ripples that are bound to physical objects. The further the Ghostly Ripple is from its user, the weaker it becomes, with most only being capable of acting within three meters. Ripples are usually bound to the user's body, but exceptions are abound, as the user can bind them to any inanimate object that they wish, in order to ensure for better protection. As Ripples are just images created by energy, the users are able to shrink them, mostly to enter the body of the opponent and attack its inside. Staying small, however, is very hard and is incredibly taxing on their demon energy. Most Ripples have no personal goals, serving their master without question. Ripples who don't have users will generally go wild, though some spirits show personality, speaking to others besides their master, but most still serve their master without question. Trivia *Their bases are very similar to the concepts of thoughtforms, being a manifestation of mental and spiritual energy of an individual into a semi-sentient and existent being. Category:Techniques Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Perchan